It has been the general practice to provide cartons for shipping a plurality of filled containers, either glass, plastic, paper or metal, where the cartons are opened at the store and the contents removed and put on display on shelves in the market. In some cases, where the bottled products are to be put on display in areas that are without shelves, such as aisles, it has been necessary to stack the bottles on sheets of corrugated board which are supported on the top of the array of bottles positioned therebeneath. These display stacks are, at best, unstable and may be easily upset with only a slight blow from a grocery cart or nudge from someone walking by the display.
It would seem desirable to have fairly substantial display arrangements and in fact several display systems are in use where fairly elaborate corrugated cartons that are knocked down and then reassembled in the store are available. These systems are time consuming for the store employees to assemble and then fill the display with the product being sold.
More recently there have been corrugated shipping containers that can be partially disassembled with the product being exposed after an outer cover member is removed. These systems all require a fairly large blank or blanks in order to permit the discard of a substantial portion of the carton while retaining a fairly rigid display rack.